


All By Himself

by evilfox



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>内战之后的脑洞片段。想看更多Cap和Spidey的互动啦~</p>
            </blockquote>





	All By Himself

“Parker同学？”

刚放学的Peter在校门口停下脚步。叫住他的是个戴墨镜和棒球帽的高大男人，身后停着一辆复古摩托车。

Peter立刻辨认出那声音：来自布鲁克林区的Steve。

这不太妙啊。蜘蛛侠和美国队长在中城高门口打起来可不会好看。而且他也不确定Cap是否会给他五分钟时间去洗手间把战衣换上。

不过，情况还可以更糟的。Peter安慰自己。比如站在那里的不是乔装得一点也不低调的前复仇者现通缉犯Steve Rogers，而是毒蝎，或者蜥蜴人，犀牛人，绿魔，甲虫人，章鱼博士……情况还可以比现在糟得多。

Peter把双肩包抓在手里，战衣和他的手指只有一道拉链之隔。但他的蜘蛛感应悠闲地沉默着，这意味着对方或许没有敌意。

“嗨……”Peter试探着说，“我该怎么称呼你？”不能直接喊“美国队长驾到”，不是吗，既然你还是个在逃嫌犯。

“Carter。”那男人说。也许这是写在他的假护照上的名字。

“Ok……Carter先生。有什么能为你效劳的？”

“上车。”

那男人跨上摩托车，示意Peter坐到他身后来。

“去哪儿？”

“找个能说话的地方。”

“远吗？事实上我还有一堆家庭作业要写，我婶婶让我买菜回去我得在7点之前到家……”

“不会很久的。上车吧。”

Peter明白他没有太多选择。

摩托车载着他沿着第七大道向下城驶去。

Peter猜不出Steve出现在纽约的真正原因，但是肯定与什么严重的事态有关。作为一个“在逃危险分子”，他本不应该冒着被捕的风险再踏上美国国土。只不过他不是随便什么“危险分子”，他是美国队长。这人能单枪匹马潜入戒备严密的九头蛇基地，JKF机场的监控算得了什么？

Steve的摩托车熟练地穿过那些钢筋水泥筑成的丛林，停在东河边。阴天里的布鲁克林大桥显得格外苍老。

“所以你现在是个复仇者了？”

“这个嘛，也不算是，”Peter看着前方灰色的河面，“也许Stark认为我算个学徒。”

“Tony告诉过你加入复仇者之后会怎样吗？”

“……打更多怪？”

“他们会让你签署一份协议，让你成为一名特工；你将不再有秘密，白宫，五角大楼，联合国，他们都能调取你的身份信息。为了保护你和你的家人，你会为他们做任何事。”

Peter微微皱眉。事实上Tony对他说过关于这场风波的根源。比起相信任何一方的说辞，他更想依靠自己的判断。

“那么你的建议是什么？加入你们这个‘复仇者流亡政府’？”

“不。我不是Tony，我不会利用一个孩子的秘密胁迫他上战场。”

他没胁迫我，我自愿的。Peter想这样反驳，但终于没说什么。

不是说Cap的队伍没有吸引力，希望他不要有所误解。Peter想。

如果你看过足够多的动作电影你就知道，最牛的英雄都要抗命逃亡、单打独斗。James Bond，Ethan Hunt，Jason Bourne……没有人是靠服从命令遵守操作规程来拯救世界的。你猜最好的部分是什么？不管他们单干的时候捅出多大篓子，世界被拯救之后，他们总能官复原职。

谁知道下一次纽约城遭殃的时候Cap会不会被特赦回来打怪？谁又知道Tony和Cap有没有在台面下达成什么协议？

唯一明智的选择是保持距离。就好比你最好的朋友甲和最好的朋友乙是一对情侣，他们吵架的时候，无论你说什么最终都会得罪他们双方。

“看得出来他给你造了些新玩具。”他的视线落在Peter手腕上。

“一两件吧。”Peter下意识地把衣袖拉长盖住他的装备。

“你应该明白你在和谁打交道，他不会给你一件他自己不能反制的武器。”

那又怎么样？Tony Stark就是这样的人，他总是打算好被任何人背叛的可能性。Cap或许没有意识到他们两个有多像：随时准备对抗整个世界，随时准备独自一人去打赢得一场战争。

“我只是希望你知道，一旦选好了路，没有别人会为你的决定负责。照顾好你自己。”

“谢谢你的建议，Cap。”

Steve跨上他的车，

“我该走了。”

“你最好小心点，Cap，”Peter看着他发动引擎绝尘而去，“我知道你躲监控很在行，但我不确定你能躲过Youtube……”尤其是你还骑着这么拉风的机车。

现在是傍晚5点41分。Peter拉开书包拉链，决定抄个近路回家。

 

【FIN】


End file.
